Harry Potter and the Search for the Horcruxes
by australis88
Summary: With the increased Magical activity in London, many important people started to take notice. When the MI6 comes ‘a knocking what is Harry Potter supposed to do? HBP compliant.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it is the property of J.K Rowling. Furthermore some of the ideas used in this fic maybe the property of Dan Brown, and Anthony Horowitz.

Summary: With the increased Magical activity in London, many important people started to notice. When the MI6 comes 'a knocking what is Harry Potter supposed to do? HBP compliant.

Chapter: Hello Mr. Potter.

After the fiasco last June, Headmistress McGonagall took over most of the late Headmaster's responsibility. As such, she deemed the Dursley's to be the safest home for Harry. No matter how much, the Weasleys, and Harry argued she had remained adamant. Unfortunately, this move will probably become the undoing of the magical world.

But at this moment none of that was relevant. The person of interest can be found in the front yard pulling out the weeds in the lawn of number four Privet Drive. Harry pulled out weed after weed, imaging that they were deatheaters. He didn't stop to think that such thoughts were so morbid, perhaps as sadistic as the thought of deatheaters. His pain consumed him to such heights that he didn't care that his thoughts were not becoming of the Savior of the light. As he struggled to pull out a particularly stubborn weed, he saw a black sedan pull into the driveway.

Harry stopped pulling on the weed and looked at the car. The passenger side door opened, and a black polished shoe, poked out. Harry got up and lightly touched the wand under his shirt for assurance as the person emerged from the door. A man came out dressed in a black suit; his eyes swept the lawn and came to rest on the scrawny form of Harry Potter. As the man made his way toward the boy, gravel crunched under his foot.

"Good Morning, Are you Mr. Harry James Potter?" the man asked, while another figure stepped out of the driver's seat. The new man was dressed much like the man in front of Harry.

Knowing that there is an order member nearby, Harry replied, "Yes." The Man looked at his companion who brought a folder with him. The passenger opened the file and nodded.

"Mr. Potter, you are coming with us. We have reason to believe you are behind the public murders last summer," the passenger said while giving Harry a cold look.

"I'm afraid you are mistaken sir. I was here the whole of last summer." Harry said. As he said this, he wondered why the order didn't take any action yet. However, Harry had a sneaking suspicion that no one was watching over him right now. He hoped against all hope that he wasn't alone, at least not at this particular moment.

" I think you are the one that is mistaken Mr. Potter," the first man said while pulling something black out of his trousers. He opened what seemed to be a wallet and showed Harry some sort of a badge. "Mr. Potter, we are part of MI6, you will be coming with us."

"You can't do that," Harry exclaimed, "don't my guardians have to give you consent or something…" Harry trailed off. He desperately hoped that this would stall them long enough until an Order member came.

"I don't think you understand your position Mr. Potter. Whatever you did, you are in serious trouble. You will be coming with us, now." The second man said pulling out a set of handcuffs.

Before Harry knew what was happening, Harry was Handcuffed, and thrown into the back of the car. The driver pulled out of the driveway, and made his way to the main road. As the car turned onto a highway, the front seat passenger turned around and tied a cloth around Harry's eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I don't have any connections to any murders!" Harry exclaimed as the car moved farther and farther from his safe house. However, no one answered.

After what seemed to be hours in the car Harry drifted off to sleep. Just as Harry was about to begin dreaming he was roughly shaken. "Ron…. leave me 'lone." Harry mumbled. However, the shaking was persistent. Finally Harry conceded and opened one bleary eye to see the man from his hallucination again.

"Damn…I'm still hallucinating…. I knew I shouldn't have eaten that weird looking thing." Harry grumbled as he shut his eyes firmly.

"I am afraid that we are in reality Mr. Potter," a voice said. Before, Harry could register what was said, he was pulled out of the car. Harry stiffened as he felt a hand on his back. The hand pushed him forward.

"Walk!" a voice behind him commanded. Seeing that he had no other option Harry did as he was told. After fifteen minutes of waking around some sort of building, Harry was pushed into some sort of room.

"We have Mr. Potter Director." A voice said.

"Thank you Agent Saxton, Agent Barbour. You may go…and give me the keys please." Another voice said. Footsteps echoed in the room, then Harry felt someone loosening the cloth around his head. The eye mask was taken off, and Harry blinked rapidly to get used to the light in the room. As his eyes adjusted he heard the door being closed, and instantly a feeling of dread wrapped itself around him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Potter" a pleasant voice said calmly. Harry stiffened at the voice as a thought occurred to him. What if these people were death eaters? Harry eyes darted around the room trying to find a way out. He knew that the only escape was the door behind him. He slowly took out his wand so that the people in front of him wouldn't see him. "Take a seat Mr. Potter. We won't hurt you…we just want some information." A soothing voice said.

Harry knew that if these people were death eaters then there would be more outside. Knowing this made Harry feel helpless. He was going to die and no one will ever fin him…unless Voldemort decided to parade his dead body to show off his victory. With this sense of helpless taking over his mind, Harry complied with the person's request.

"Now that we are all comfortable we shall begin. Perhaps you would like to eat?" one of the three men said. Harry Shook his head frantically, after all the food will probably poisoned.

"If you are sure, I am not one to beat around the bush Mr. Potter-"

"You sure as heck are doing a great job of it though death eater!" Harry exclaimed. Realizing what he just said, Harry eyes widened. Although the man that was speaking was turning purple with rage, his companions let out a hearty laugh.

The offended man cleared his throat and continued as if nothing has happened. Harry let a small sigh of relief pass through him as the man spoke.

"My name is James Wyatt," The man with brown hair said. "The one in the blue suit is Samuel Chase. Finally, the man in the black suit is Robert Aymar."

All three of the men seemed to be in their late forties. Their features are so bland that they would be forgotten, the moment they can't be seen.

"We are the Big Three." Dylan said as a way to exclaim.

Seeing the confused expression they tried to clarify. " I am the director of MI6," Wyatt said as a way of explanation.

"I am the Head of the NSA," Chase said shortly after Wyatt.

"And I, MR. Potter, am the Director of CERN," Robert Aymar said.

"Huh?" Harry said. "What the hell are you people talking about? What are the NSA, and CERN? Besides, MI6 doesn't exist, you people are stark raving mad. Do you death eaters really think I will fall for this? Just take me to your master." Harry ranted.

"I assure you that we are not Deatheaters, we don't even know what they are. And as for the other accusation, MI6 does exist, and I am the Director." Wyatt said.

"The NSA is the American Cryptologic organization. And CERN is well pretty much a science lab." Chase explained.

"Uh huh, sure you are," Harry said, he dropped his voice down to a whisper before saying, "And you know what else? I am the queen of Morocco. It's the truth, I am not joking, really."

"We aren't playing games Mr. Potter. You are in serious trouble right now." Chase said.

"You want me to believe that the head of two Super secret agency, of two _different_ countries, and Science Lab Heads want something from me?" Harry said disbelievingly. However, he was starting to believe these people, why would Deatheaters want to confuse him like this they would just want to kill him, so the question remains, who are these people and what do they really want?

"We are getting off topic," Aymar said, "Mr. Potter. About 17 years ago, there was a meteor shower that no physicist, or astronomer has been able to explain."

17 years ago that was the first defeat of Voldemort, the meteor shower must have been magical sparks, Harry mused. Squashing down all thoughts Harry said "I was One then…. how do you expect me to be involved with whatever you are saying?"

"That's exactly our problem MR. Potter. We don't know who you are, and to be truthful, we do not like not knowing what is going on." Wyatt said coldly.

Harry knew now that these people were not deatheaters. They seemed too intelligent, and too muggle-like to be deatheaters. "Why me?" Harry asked.

Aymar dismissed the question and went on as if noting was said. "As time wore on, people dismissed it, and went on with their life. Then last summer strange things started to happen. Inexplicable things."

Chase picked up " A freak hurricane, the public murders etc. you get the point." Chase pushed himself out of the chair and paced. "The security of the nation was being compromised, by some unknown source. When I met with the Prime minister he was tightlipped about the whole situation, but I knew that the minister knew what was happening. I kept trying to think of ways that this could happen. That is how Robert got involved, MI6 needed help, we are intelligent but we are not scientists. All the theories CERN came up with also made no sense with our data."

At this point Wyatt came into the conversation. "Since the data wasn't making sense the NSA got involved. We traced the hurricane to the place from; we tried to see if the coordinates had some sort of code. But no such luck, we held a full-scale investigation in the origins of the storm, the data made no sense. It's as if there was no hurricane at all."

Through out this conversation, Harry was becoming more and more nervous. It was obvious that these men found clues of magic, but they didn't know what to do with it. He knew that there was no hurricane; it was a mountain troll that caused all the destruction. But he couldn't tell these men that or he would be breaking the statute of secrecy. Knowing that these men were too intelligent to be fooled by his lies, Harry averted his face.

"After the police swept the Vance crime scene, we sent the MI6 to look again. That is when we found a strange paper with a message. It said 'Potter-necklace!' it was written in blood, and stranger yet is the place it was hidden in. We found the paper, in a book called Transfiguration Grade 7. First we thought that it was a children's book, then we tried to see if the sentence was a code, or if the book was coded, yet nothing made sense."

At this point Harry knew there was no escaping these men. They knew what they want and they will get it- no matter what happened.

Aymar continued the tale, "At first we thought the note meant that 'Potter' is the culprit. But no such luck, so we were forced back to square one. That is when one of the MI6 agents came across a book called _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_. Imagine out surprise when we saw that a Child's book was formatted like history book. There was a strange story about a boy named Harry Potter who defeated a Dark Lord one day prior to the meteor shower. Then everything fell into place, Magic exists…"

"Since, we discovered that magic existed, we were able to explain almost every single phenomenon that happened in the last century or so. So, anyway according to our calculation the boy should now be around 17 years of age. When we looked up the name into our database, many names came up, and then we narrowed the search using an age. That is when we came across five other boys with your name. We watched the other four, but strangely enough, we couldn't find you anywhere, not in St. Brutus's not in a public high school…as far as we were concerned you have just disappeared. We delved further into your record, and came across some very strange accusations of you being found on the roof, turning a teacher's hair blue. Strange things, and suddenly we knew that you were the person that we needed to solve our case. You are going to pull Great Britain back to the front. So that is how you came to be here."

"So, why is a British secret agency working with an American secret agency, and a science research center?" Harry asked hoping to throw them off track at least for a little while.

The men in question looked at him as if he was stupid before Aymar said, "Think Mr. Potter, magic is a great threat to a country's safety. Furthermore, imagine the types of research we could do with magic by our side…"

"Oh…so I am just supposed to be some sort of a test subject?" Harry inquired crossly.

Aymar, Chase, and Wyatt shifted uncomfortably in their seats before chase answered, "No, we need you to tell us how to defend our countries from magic. Furthermore, we concluded that you are under a serious threat; you will be put under our protections. Finally, when you go back to your world, we need you to gather intelligence so that we can protect our people.

"How exactly will a muggle be able to defend against the most fierce Dark Lord in the world?" Harry replied despondently.

"You forget with whom you are conversing, Mr. Potter. We have a great deal of resources, we have the best brains in the world working for us, there is no such ting as impossible." Chase said gently.

Unable to find a way out the situation Harry acquiesced to most of their requests, after all they were only looking to protect their people. Harry gave a curt nod to show that he is willing to help.

Wyatt clapped his hand, then said "Then lets start working," he took a laptop from the table and gave it to Harry, "This has all the information you will need to know. You will be staying in the training center, after a two-week training course, you will be briefed on you mission."

The sheer oddness of the situation caught up with Harry that instant; as such he broke out into a fit of raucous laughter. Gasping for air Harry said, "Did the twins out you up to this?" It was a last ditch effort to get out of the situation.

Chase looked at him strangely, before pressing a button on the table. "Two weeks Mr. Potter, good luck." Chase uttered as someone knocked on the door.

"Agent Fletcher please escort Mr. Potter to the SAS. Please make it clear that he is to be treated just like the other recruits," Wyatt said.

With a mumbled "Yes, Sir." Agent Fletcher came forward to take Harry.

END

Next chapter: Training, as the order finally realizes that the savior has gone missing.


End file.
